Deer in the Headlights
by kofuku-san
Summary: "And all I did was say hello. Her pepper spray made it rather hard, for me to walk her home, but I guess that's the way it goes. Tell me again was it love at first sight? When I walked by and you caught my eye. Didn't you know love could shine this bright? Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights." - Deer in the Headlights by Owl City. Rated T for cursing. StiCy oneshot


**I don't own Fairy Tail**

_**This one-shot was based of Deer in the Headlights by Owl City.**_

_**A/N: Hello! I couldn't resist making this little one-shot after listening to this song. Sorry to all the people who are waiting for the update on my other story, The Girl With The Scars (also StiCy). Thanks a bunch to my wonderful editor, FairyMoon1! You are awesome! I hope you enjoy this little idea I have.**_

_"And all I did was say hello._

_Her pepper spray made it rather hard_

_For me to walk her home,_

_But I guess that's the way it goes._

_Tell me again was it love at first sight?_

_When I walked by and you caught my eye._

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

_Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights."_

**Deer in The Headlights**

It was a cool, fall night in Queens, much colder than it should be in the middle of November. Sting pulled his leather jacket closer to his body, and his breath came out in steamy puffs. The moon was full that night, lighting up the street, making it seem less dark. He had come back late from work and was strolling through town, heading home.

Work today was mundane and boring, and he was glad to be heading home. He had had to stay late to finish the paperwork he had procrastinated. Oh well. His boots made crunching sounds as he walked. The first snow of the season was early this year, much too early for his taste. His stuffed his slowly-numbing hand in his pockets and glanced up.

Queens could definitely be described as shady. Dark figures stood against buildings, giving you calculating stares, but, Sting wasn't worried. He could handle himself just fine. He decided to quicken his pace, eager to be in his warm home, to be greeted by his cat, Lector. The cat always made his life a little bit better.

Sting glanced up from the sidewalk to see a peculiar thing. A curvaceous figure walked quickly on the sidewalk, high heels click-clacking on the pavement. She wore a red pea coat with brown fur lining the collar and sleeves. She clutched a leather purse that was slung over her shoulder. Her beautiful blonde hair swished with her quick pace, and her head glanced around nervously. Although he could only see her behind, he knew she was beautiful.

Sting had an immediate interest in this girl, a rare thing for him. It wasn't everyday that you see a beautiful blonde walking through Queens at this hour. His pace quickened, trying to catch up to her.

He put on a lazy smile, one that always made the girls go nuts, and confronted the blonde. "Hello, there, beau-" The enchanting blonde wheeled around and whipped out a can out of nowhere. Before Sting could comprehend what it was, or get a good look at it, he was blinded. A searing pain like nothing he ever felt ripped through his face.

His hands immediately flew to his face, and through the pain he realized that it was pepper spray. "_Holy fucking shit!_ What the fucking hell?" he cried, his eyes shut tightly and his hand frantically trying to rub the mace from them. All of Manhattan could probably hear him then. Sting knelt over, the pain constant and horrible. It felt like there was sand under his eyelids.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry, I thought you were…" She trailed off, and he guessed she looked guilty. But he couldn't _fucking_ see.

"Who the hell would just freaking pepper spray a stranger!" he yelled. He panted and felt the pain slightly lessening, note: _slightly._

"I thought you were gonna rape me or something!" she retorted. He had the audacity to smirk. She's got spunk, he thought. He felt slim fingers wrap around his wrist and pull his hands off his eyes. "Try to open your eyes," she coaxed gently. Sting was focused on the the fact she was now crouched in front of his and by the feeling of her touch, she was close.

_Is this some kind of sick pick-up scenario?_ "Now you're feeling charitable?" he grumbled, but complied anyway. His hands left his face, but he didn't fail to notice that her hands were still wrapped around his wrist.

He slowly peeled his eyes open, trying to ignore the searing pain that shot through him. His vision was blurry, and he could scarcely see the blurry outline of her face. Of course, the tears streaming down his face also made it hard to see. He cursed under his breath for crying like a wimp in front of the girl he had been trying to impress.

"Can you see anything?" the girl asked, once again with a gentle tone.

"Of course I can't see a fucking thing!" he growled. He felt her hands leave his wrist and regretted his harsh tone. He didn't want to be left alone right after he had been sprayed, especially not by her.

Sting was reassured immediately when he felt graceful fingers trace the side of his face, he leaned slightly in to the touch.

"You look like crap," she noted simply, her fingers still caressing his cheek distractingly.

The man in front of Lucy frowned, and she couldn't help but smile. "Well, gee, thanks," he said sarcastically, making another pang a guilt shoot through Lucy. Here she was, walking home late at night in Queens, of course she had been nervous! Lucy had been antsy the whole way home, keeping one hand on the pepper spray at all times. So of course when an unknown man trying to call her beautiful had creeped up behind her, her knee-jerk reaction had been to spray him. Lucy wanted to smack herself for her stupidity. She didn't even take the time to look behind her to see who it was before acting! This was definitely one of the stupidest things she has ever done by far.

Here was this handsome man, kneeling before her, only because she freaking pepper sprayed him! He had tousled blond hair, a perfect body, and a scar above his gorgeous blue eyes. Well, she thought they might be gorgeous, but she couldn't tell because she'd only seen them encased in bloodshot sclerae. Of course, it was her fault. She suppressed a sigh. _She was so stupid!_

And Lucy did not know what could have possessed her to cup her hand on his face right now. She just wanted to take his pain away, but for God's sake, they just met! "You know, I've never used it before," she said, staring into his unseeing eyes.

"Glad to be your first," he replied. She blushed at the double meaning in his words, thankful he couldn't see.

"Let me walk you home," she blurted out. She blushed again, and covered her demon's mouth with her hand. _What am I thinking?_ She wished she could just sink into the ground right then and there.

He gave her a saucy smirk, looking fabulous for some who just got pepper-sprayed. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk you home?" he said. He somehow climbed to his feet, trying to look manly, even through the stumbling. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"What are you snickering about?" he asked and an arm snaked around her waist. She tried to protest and push him off, but he held her securely.

"Hey-y-y, what do you think you're doing?" Lucy said, cursing the heavens above because her voice shook nervously. The truth was having this man's arm around her waist sent her heart beating in a frenzy. His obviously-toned chest pressed against her made her all warm and fuzzy inside. The waver in her voice did not go unnoticed by the other blonde.

He was too close for Lucy's liking, and his lips hovered over her ear. She held absolutely still, her heart hammering in her chest. "Relax," he whispered huskily in her ear. Goosebumps covered her arms, her face was totally scarlet. The night seemed absolutely silent, Lucy's breaths quickened, puffs of steam escaping her parted lips. How could she feel this warm on a cold night like this?

Suddenly, a loud laugh came from the man next to Lucy. Lucy blushed harder, if that was possible. "I'm going to walk you home," he said, a brilliant smile plastered on his red—from the cold— face. The effects of the spray obviously hadn't stopped. "Relax," he said again, but in a friendly tone. Lucy's heart still pounded, remembering the way he said the same word only moments ago.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. She didn't need this man following her around, she had enough of this stranger as it was. "No way, you need to get home," she retorted. No way would she let this man influence her anymore than her already had.

"But Miss, you pepper-sprayed me, an innocent man," he said with his lower lip jutting out slightly, completely transformed from the man cursing like a sailor to the sweet, innocent boy. Lucy looked up at his irresistible face and scowled. He was too handsome for his own good.

"Fine," she complied, though to her dismay, his arm did not leave its place around her waist. She wondered when she had lost her sanity, because who in their right mind would ever let a complete stranger hold them like this?

She lead them down many blocks, finding a comfortable pace for both of them. Lucy was warmed by his unusually-warm body, and glad that he would be there to protect her. She didn't feel scared anymore. Lucy was too embarrassed to speak, so she kept her head down, making sure that the man doesn't see the now ever-present blush on her cheeks that isn't because of the cold.

"So what's a pretty lady like you doing out here late at night?" the blonde man asked. Lucy had made herself comfortable, leaning her head on his shoulder, pressing herself against him for warmth.

Lucy didn't really mind the question and answered right away. "It was a late day at the bar I work at." He nodded in understanding.

A few moments later, she somehow summoned the courage to wrap her own arm his waist. Her other hand lay on top of his. _What am I doing?_ Lucy question herself frantically, and felt his arm tighten around her own waist. She liked this feeling way too much.

After the awkwardness was dispelled (though it was only awkward for Lucy), she decided to continue the conversation and learn a little more about this stranger. "What about you, what are you doing out this late?" she asked.

"Same as you, late day at work," he replied simply. She nodded against him, and they fell into a long silence after that.

"Are you feeling better?" the girl asked. Sting chuckled. _Of course not,_ he thought snidely "Yes, much better, thank you," he said instead.

"Oh, that's good," she replied. Sting looked down at the girl in his arms. From what he could see with his terrible vision, this girl was a knockout. She had big brown eyes, cute shell pink lips, golden hair, and a curvy figure. Sting smirked. This girl had practically just danced right into his arms! What did he ever do to deserve this? Then he recalled getting pepper-sprayed. He seemed to be getting used to his crappy vision, which probably wasn't a good thing.

"Let's play Twenty Questions!" Sting declared, not really leaving any room for protests. The girl in his arm stared up at him, her brown eyes blinking at him teasingly.

"Okay," she said timidly. Sting thought it was adorable, he couldn't help but grin at her shy nature. "But you go first," the other blonde insisted, somewhat recessively.

"Let's see," Sting pondered. "I'll start out easy: What's your favorite color?" he asked, and she answered right away.

"I have two, pink and blue," she said with a small smile.

Sting chuckled. "Oh, how generic of you," he mocked. The girl slapped his chest playfully.

"Shut up!" she said, finally starting to warm up to him. "What's _your_ favorite color?" she decided on asking.

"Oh, how original of you," he said, receiving a scoff from the girl, "but mine is white." He looked down to see a confused Lucy. After all, white is a weird pick for favorite.

"Now, any hobbies?" Sting had decided to start with innocent questions first. He had a lot of other things in mind for later.

"I enjoy reading, writing, and collecting keys," she said proudly. Interesting, she's more of an intellect, Sting thought. He was mildly surprised that the blonde bombshell was an intelligent person.

"First kiss?" she asked in turn, and Sting smirked at her boldness.

"It was kind of in the heat of the moment, with my best friend Yukino, but never really meant anything," Sting said and glanced over to see her reaction. He was somewhat confused by it, was that a look of relief he detected? He decided to move on from the touchy subject. He was supposed to be winning her over for God's sake! "Rate me, one being lowest and ten being highest," he stated.

The bashful girl blushed crimson. "W-w-what?!" she stammered out, the words shaking, and he could tell that wasn't from the cold.

"You heard me," Sting practically sang, his voice containing more glee and cockiness than it probably should.

"Ten," she whispered, her voice barely audible. Sting let his cocky grin grow, and he cupped his ear.

"I can't hear you!" he sang. The girl's face scrunched up in annoyance.

"TEN!" she yelled right into his ear. Though his ear hurt from her yelling, the grin was set on his handsome face.

"What's your type?" the woman said, and immediately afterwards her hand slapped over her mouth. The grin on Sting's face grew, as if that was even possible. This girl was everything he could ever dream of.

"_You_," he whispered seductively in her ear. Sting felt the shiver that ran through her body ebb from her shoulders, and a pleased smirk settled itself on the blonde's face.

"I-I-Idiot, what are you talking about?!" she stammered, scarlet streaked across her face.

Sting didn't answer the question, but instead responded with his own. "Will you go out with me?"

The girl was surprised, to say the least, he could tell that much. He watched her mouth hang open and her eyes widen, as she tried to form words, and it was quite fun, actually. "W-w-what are you saying?!" she finally cried out.

"Come on, please?" Sting usually wasn't one to beg, but he'd make an exception for her. "You owe me one," he added, shooting a knowing look toward the other blonde.

He could see beads of sweat roll down the side of her face nervously and her eyes dart around. Sting could have never guessed what was on her mind, but he could tell she was overthinking it. He stopped abruptly, and she looked at him with confusion in her brown eyes. "Just say yes," he whispered, his hand was now cupping her face. She stared up at him at wonder, unable to reply.

Lucy's heart was going wild! How could he ever do this so casually?! She felt lost in his eyes, the beautiful, deep blue. Well, of course she wanted to go on a date with him… Who wouldn't want to go out with a charming, handsome man like him? But, unlike him, Lucy couldn't just go out and say it.

Now that she was trapped in his warm embrace, no answer other than yes existed in her mind. She watched his eyes roam over her face, as if looking for something. She gave a barely noticeable nod of sorts, but that was all this man needed. "How's Friday at six then?" he asked casually. Her face still burning, Lucy was absolutely mortified with herself. She wasn't the kind of girl that would just fall for a guy she just meet, but he was different.

She hated the way she was disappointed at the fact her house was less than a minute away, and that their walk was soon to be over. She hated the way that just one glance from that man sent her heart into a fluttering frenzy. She hated the way that she actually was looking forward to the date.

They walked the last stretch in a comfortable silence. Lucy felt her heart sink against her will as they reached the steps that lead to her apartment. She turned to him, trying not to seem too disappointed. This was one of the best things that has happened to her in a while. "Well…. I guess this is goodbye," Lucy said, a hint of sadness lacing her voice.

"I guess so," he said, his tone mirroring Lucy's. "I'll pick you up here, Friday at six," the man declared, his voice slightly lifting at that thought.

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, I'll see you then." She took one last good look at him. His stylish attire, his reddened face because of the pepper spray, his wonderful blue eyes, and his blonde hair, only a few shades lighter than her own. With that last look at the tantalizing man, she turned and walked up the stairs to her apartment.

What Lucy was not expecting, was a muscular arm to wrap itself around her waist and turn her around, and there the man stood on a step below her, but still taller. The close proximity both thrilled her and made her nervous. "W-w-what is it?" Lucy asked nervously, and the manic grin on his face didn't help her calm down.

"I never did catch your name," he said with a pointed look. Lucy realized that he was right. She felt she knew him so well, and yet she couldn't even tell you the man's name. The man took a few steps back, enough to properly shake her hand. "Sting, Sting Eucliffe," he introduced, his hand awaiting hers.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," she returned, and couldn't help the smile that lit her face up. It was at that moment that Lucy let his hand grab hers, and she felt herself fall forward.

Lucy let out a squeak in surprise. She was falling, her hand still firmly held by Sting's. That's when she realized that he had pulled her forward, that is also when Lucy felt her lips crash onto his.

Before she could react, Sting was kissing her. His hand still held hers, and his free hand cupped her face in a gentle manner. Her free hand hung limply at her side, in shock from what the bold man just did. Lucy's eyes were wide open, staring into his closed ones. The kiss wasn't naughty, his soft lips pressed against her own for only the briefest of moments. Lucy didn't pull away, but her heart was pounding so hard, she thought it might beat right out of her chest. It was undeniably nice, Lucy felt her own eyes closing and her lips settling against his, accepting the sweet kiss. Then, as quickly as the kiss had started, it stopped. Sting's lips left Lucy's with a _pop_, and Lucy once again opened her eyes.

Lucy stood there, looking adorable. Her wet lips were parted slightly, her beautiful brown eyes wide open. "I'll see you later, _Lucy_," Sting said, making a point to practically purr out her name. Her face was and even brighter red than before. She open her mouth to say something, but decided against it and closed it.

"Goodbye, Sting," she said finally. He turned away from the flustered girl in a swagger, and strutted away.

Even as he was well away from Lucy's apartment complex, his heart still pounded against his ribcage so hard it almost hurt. Nobody had ever gotten Sting's heart beating quite like that before. Especially after such an innocent kiss as that one.

_Is this what love feels like?_ he asked himself. His hand clutched the place where his heart was, feeling its rhythmic beat beneath his fingers.

Sting looked up at the sky, the full moon shining down on him. He smiled softly. _Maybe it can be…_

Lucy stood there in a complete state of shock. She hadn't left her place on the first step, and was still there minutes after Sting had sauntered away. Her hand gently lifted, and hovered over her freshly-kissed lips. They still tingled from the contact. "What just happened?" Lucy asked aloud, speaking to no one but the chilly autumn air and her frantic heart.

**The End.**

_**A/N: Did you guys like my first one-shot? It was fun to write so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it. I love to hear you reviews. Until next time….**_

_**~Pug**_


End file.
